Tainted Innocence
by Brit313
Summary: Just when Antonio and Lovino couldn't think the night could get any better, Antonio suggest they go swimming in the lake near their house like they always did time from time. Little does he know the twist in things that Lovino was planning as their swimming turns into something much better. RATED M TO JUST BE SAFE. THIS IS ROMASPA, NOT SPAMANO. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!


**A/N: Hello, I am back for like... a long time being gone. Well, I had school start and all so I could never have time to write as much since I was failing classes and all. But I am back, and I have this weird story thing that I wanted to write. Of course I blame my friend for it all, it's a stupid idea we made up and since I have been craving to use it, I guess I have to write it to stop my craving. But anyway, here is it and I hope she likes it as well you guys. :) **

* * *

_Tainted Innocence_

The Angel smiled was he walked around, hand in hand with his lover as he looked around the wonderful forest. It was mostly the best thing his eyes have ever seen before, seeing how the moonlight was shining behind the trees, making the soft, green grass shine a wonderful green as well as the lake they were near shine and sparkle in such a beautiful way it almost left Antonio breathless. Even the trees seemed to give off a certain color or look that made the forest around him and his lover look like heaven in a way.

With a giggle, he continued to look around happily while his lover, Lovino, just chuckled at him and blushed from how cute he was acting. He always like it when Antonio acted such ways, seeing that it always made him happy in a way to see the angel happy. Of course he didn't mind if Antonio wasn't always happy, mostly trying his best to keep him that way however. With a sigh, Lovino himself looked around the forest as they walked around some.

The young couple lived in the forest for quiet a while, seeing it was better then around the city where they used to lived. The young couple met a few years ago, mostly all of it being a complete mess with Antonio being a angel and Lovino being human. Of course they didn't let that stop their burning love for one another, flying all the way to Spain to mostly start a new life and get away from Lovino's horrible past that seemed to be bothering him for a long time even before me met Antonio.

But once they got to Spain, they then settled in a small hotel for a few days till they were able to get as much supplies as they needed to start building the house of their dreams in a forest far away from the passionate city. It wasn't that they didn't like the city, it was mostly a way for them to stay away from all the noise, be alone and mostly having a peaceful time together. It was a way for them to forget about everything but the two of them, using their time mostly sitting by the fireplace, cooking nice little meals for one another, or even just cuddling or making love.

It was mostly what every couple did when they were with their loved one, making it even better that they were all alone and together with just the two of them. It had been mostly 2 years that they lived in this wonderful forest, finding it quiet peaceful and well, beautiful mostly everyday and night. The one thing that Antonio loved the most about it all was how beautiful it looked at night, making it normal for him acting the way he was right now.

The angel giggled as he looked at Lovino for a moment, blushing and smiling brightly as he did so before he pulled away from Lovino to flap his wings a little. He then ran around for a few minutes before he looked around and then spotted the lake. He then smiled more before he looked at Lovino, blushing as he did so and giggled.

"Lovi~ Let's go swimming! It will be so fun, I haven't gone swimming in so long!" He begged the other, smiling as he did so, making Lovino blush but smile a little before he nodded.

"Okay, we can if you want." He told him softly, chuckling as he heard a happy squeal come out of the other and let him drag him to the small lake that was a few miles away from their house. They didn't mind the distance their house was from some places, mostly letting Antonio fly around time from time if he or Lovino wanted to go somewhere. However, Lovino was scared of heights he so was always scared when it came to flying from high places, knowing he could get hurt of Antonio was to lose balance or something. Of course as the time went on, he seemed to trust the angel more and more, soon making it to where he actually liked flying around with him.

Once they got to the lake, Antonio then looked down at the water and smiled before he looked at Lovino. His eyes then widened before he blushed darkly, seeing that Lovino was removing his clothes and getting into the lake.

"W-What are you doing?!" He asked him softly, mostly not used to what he was doing since Antonio mostly swam with his clothes on. He then continued to watch Lovino before Lovino looked back at him.

"Swimming." He told him, smiling slightly as he did so before he tried to get used to the water that was against his bare skin.

"N-Naked...? We always swam with clothes on..." Antonio asked him softly, blushing at the thought as he looked at his own clothes and bit his lip before he looked at Lovino.

"Ever heard of skinny dipping? Come on, it will be fine. It's not the first time I've seen you naked." He told the other, causing Antonio to blush more and huff cutely before he looked down at his clothes. With shaky hands, he then started unbuttoning his shirt as well as his pants, sliding them off so they hit the soft grass beside him. He then stood there for a moment as he stood in his undergarments, looking at Lovino for a moment who blushed some and chuckled at him, rolling his eyes before he smirked.

"It's not that hard, Tonio. No one is out here, it's just you and me. Trust me." He told him, causing Antonio to whimper some before he slowly slipped out of his boxers and quickly used his wings to cover his bare body, his boxers falling to the ground with his other clothing. The angel then looked at Lovino for a moment before he slowly slipped into the water, shivering as he did so and squeaked from how cold it was, his wings still tightly around himself.

Lovino watched him before he smirked some more, swimming over to him so he could grab a hold of him and pull him close. He then moved the other's soft wings, pressing his bare body against the other's which made the other mewl softly before Antonio wrapped his wings around Lovino. Antonio then blushed before he looked down shyly, floating with Lovino some before he nuzzled the other's neck and soon warmed up.

"Mm... not so bad now it is?" Lovino said softly to Antonio, causing the other to roll his eyes before he smiled and nodded.

"No..." Antonio said shyly to him, looking up at him before he blushed more and bit his lip.

Lovino couldn't help but smirk at the other, finding it very sexy and attractive when Antonio acted all shy and cute. Of course Antonio never knew that Lovino thought that, mostly being like that because he was shy at times with certain things that him and Lovino did. Lovino floated where with Antonio for a while before he slowly wrapped his hands around the other's waist and pulled him closer, blushing as he felt their groins touch and thought for a moment.

"Hm... can... I try something?" He asked Antonio softly, causing the angel to look up at him and smile a little before he nodded. Lovino then smirked as he heard the other say he could and waited a while before the Italian's hands moved down a little lower, soon the the angel's bum and groped him a little. The angel seemed to be surprised with the move the other did, squeaking before he quickly hid his face in Lovino's neck.

Lovino just chuckled and smirked as he continued, keeping Antonio close to him and soon leaning down to kiss the other lovingly. It took the angel a while to think before he moved his hands a little to grip the other's shoulder's, pulling him as close as he could before he kissed him back. The kiss continued to a while, mostly a passionate kiss that was combined with french kissing, twirling and rubbing their tongues together in a loving way that both of them seemed to be breathless by when they pulled away.

Of course that wasn't the end of it all just yet. Once they pulled away, Lovino's lips went straight to Antonio's neck and started sucking and nibbling on the skin there, causing the angel to moan in pleasure and breath Lovino's name softly before he blushed and titled his head some. Lovino then continued to leave love marks around the angel's neck, kissing the other's that were there from past sessions and started off with a small grind against Antonio.

As much as Antonio was still used to this whole new idea, he seemed to enjoy it as much as he knew Lovino was, grinding against him back and moaning as he did so.

"Sounds like someone is liking this new idea~" The Italian purred softly in the angel's ear as he moved his lips there, grinding against him a little faster that earned a squeak out of Antonio.

"T-Tease..." Antonio replied back softly, moaning a little louder before he flushed and moved with Lovino. The Italian just chuckled darkly before before he smirked against the other's ear, soon flicking it with his tongue before he started sucking on the earlobe of the Spaniard's ear. That mostly made Antonio whimper with pleasure before he gently reached up with a shaky hand to rub the other's curl between his two fingers. He mostly knew that was one of Lovino's spots, learning that not so long ago during one of their other sessions. Ever since, he's tried to use it time from time, doing mostly all he could to pleasure Lovino in a way with it.

Feeling that the other was messing with his curl, Lovino tensed some before he groaned a little and rocked his hips with Antonio roughly, smirking as he heard a squeak come out of him and waited till Antonio started moving his hips with his to rock them a little harder. This continued for a while, small moans and groans coming out of the two and little whimpers of pleasure. However, Lovino was wanting to take it a little further then this, thinking for a moment before he slowly let go of the other to get behind him, smirking as he heard the other grasp some in surprise and kissed his neck before he spoke again.

"Mmm... relax mio amore... I'm just trying something new..." He said softly in Antonio's ear, smiling a little as he felt the other do what he said and waited till the other was to place a finger at his angel's quivering entrance. He prepared the other with gentle kisses and rubs to relax his tense body, waiting till the angel was ready to push a finger into him, moving it around a little which made Antonio whimper and moan softly to Lovino before he blushed. Lovino then continued to move his finger around some to get the other used to it, moving it in and out after a while and blushed as he heard the angel moan even more then before.

While doing that, Lovino then leaned down to leave more marks around Antonio's neck and shoulder, his lips trailing to the angel's back a little as he messed with the wings of the other, knowing he had a small feather that seemed to make the other aroused. The Italian soon figured that out during one of their sessions as well, using it against the other's advantage like he would with his curl, smirking as he soon found it. With a light tug of the soft and smooth feather, he pushed another finger it, moving those in and out as well.

He would then chuckle as Antonio moaned from the shocks of pleasure he was getting from several places, using his two finger's the stretch the other out and then rub them against his sensitive inner walls, soon thrusting them in and out of the hole while his other hand toyed with the sensitive feather.

"M-Mn... L...Lovi!~" Antonio moaned to him, arching his back as he did so and flushed before he moved one of his hands to reach behind and tangle in the other's damp hair. He tugged it gently at times when he got a shock of pleasure and moaned to him, seeing the other found some of his sensitive spots and panted heavily before whimpering.

Hearing this, Lovino could only feel his dick twitch from the other's moan and whimpers, blushing deeply before he hid his face in Antonio's shoulder. He then continued with his fingers, moving them in and out and stretching him far enough to where he could soon add the third finger, gently slipping it in and thrusted those in and out a little harder, blushing as he could feel them hit a few bundle of nerves time from time deep within the Spaniard.

Lovino was however right as he knew the other was going to like that, hearing him moan loudly once again and was soon happy they were alone so no would have to hear this. He as well as Antonio seemed to think it was pretty weird to have someone hear what they did, mostly the reason they moved out into the forest so no one could hear or even watch them. All alone in a wonderful yet magical forest that they both seemed to like.

"Just... a little longer, I'll make you feel so much better..." Lovino purred in Antonio's ear lovingly, moving his finger more into the other and continued to stretch him out some more before he knew the other was ready. Once he knew he was, he gently pulled his fingers out of the other and moved some so he could position himself.

The angel whimpered as he felt the other's fingers go out of him, upset from the lack of pleasure and touching he didn't have like he did before. However, once he felt the other's tip of his member touch his hole, Antonio could feel a wave of pleasure wash over him, blushing deeply before he waited for Lovino to continue, and soon, that time did come.

Lovino thrusted into Antonio gently, groaning as he did and blushed as he waited for his lover to get used to his length. While he did that, Lovino moved his hands down to the other's member and started stroking it gently, pressing his finger against the sensitive tip as he started to tease him a little time from time. Once the other was used to his length, Lovino then started in a slow rhythm with his thrusting, soon wrapping his hand around the other's member to start pumping him in the rhythm he was going in with his thrust.

Antonio arched his back as he felt the pleasure he was getting, moaning with the other with his thrust as well as throwing his head back with the pumping of his member. He couldn't help but moan his lover's name, breathing loving words to him while Lovino did that. He knew it wouldn't take long for him to get close, already so aroused he seemed as if he was going to any minute.

However, Lovino felt close himself as well, going deeper and deeper into the Spaniard, feeling shocks of pleasure himself as he felt him find that one spot deep in the Spaniard. But once he knew he was close to that spot, it didn't take him long for the angel to moan loudly and tell him he was at his spot. Lovino then smirked before he pulled back some, waiting for the right moment to thrust hard and fast into that spot, groaning loudly as he did so and pumped Antonio faster as his thrusting got faster.

"A-Aah! L-Lovi... o-oh!" Antonio moaned loudly to him, feeling himself get closer before he whimpered and reached behind himself to grip Lovino's hair tight like before. Lovino could tell the other was getting close from his body language, feeling himself get close as well and moved faster.

"Come for me, Baby." He purred softly in Antonio's ear, using his sexy accent as he did and growled playfully some before he soon felt the other came. By the time Antonio did, Lovino did the same, groaning loudly as he did so, Antonio on the other hand moaned loudly and pressed his back more against Lovino's back, trembling from the pleasure before he blushed.

Lovino's fingers moved around some as he felt the other cum, smirking as he did so before he sat there for a while. He then gently pulled out of him after a while, groaning softly as he did so before he panted with Antonio. Reaching out for him, he wrapped his arms around Antonio and turned him around to pull him to his chest. Antonio blushed and hugged him tightly before he nuzzled the other's chest, his wings wrapping around Lovino against before he relaxed against him.

"Mmm... ti amo..." Lovino said after a while of catching his breath, smiling a little before he pulled back some to kiss Antonio gently. The angel kissed him back when he did, blushing as he did so before he pulled away gently to nod at Lovino.

"T-Te amo..." He breathed softly to him, blushing as he pulled away and looked around some. Lovino looked around as well before he swam to the end where they got in and pulled himself up some. He mostly ignored their clothes and waited till Antonio swam near him to help him up, standing up with him before picking the other up bridal style.

Antonio squeaked as he was picked up and wrapped his wings around Lovino as well as his arms going around his lover's neck. Lovino smiled at him before he kissed his cheek and blushed some before he walked back with him. They seemed not to care that they were naked, knowing no one could see them and looked around a little as they walked back to their cabin. Once they got there, Lovino gently sat Antonio down before he went off to get some towels for them to dry off with. Once he found some, he then gave one to Antonio and started to dry himself off as well as Antonio doing the same.

After that, Lovino then took the towels and put them in the washer, walking back to Antonio before he picked him up again, carrying them to their room and shut the door behind him as he did so. Antonio smiled as he cuddled to Lovino's chest, blushing as he was layed down and lifted the blankets some so he could get under them and cuddled to them. Lovino then walked to his side of the bed to get under the covers as well, laying down as well and then reached out to pull his angel close. Antonio blushed at him and smiled before nuzzling him and nuzzled his head under the other's chin, his wings wrapping around them once again as they layed there.

"I love you, Antonio..." Lovino finally said after a while, kissing the angel's head before he nuzzled him and snuggled to him.

"I love you too, Lovino." Antonio softly said back to him, snuggling to him as well and drifted off to sleep with his lover. It didn't take them long to actually fall asleep, knowing it was a tiring day and after making love they were worn out. But of course they knew the had the whole day to relax tomorrow, knowing they would both need it since they would be in some pain and from mostly all they did today.

With smiles on their lips, they stayed close to one another and continued to sleep peacefully throughout the night. What a wonderful night it was, mostly one of the best nights the two have seen and experienced in all their life.

* * *

**A/N: And tttheee eenddd! Heh, anyway, this was mostly inspired by one of my Rp's I am having, hint the few headcanons I put in there. Anyway, I do hope you guys like it as well as my best friend, you could say this is her birthday present from me since she knows how I am. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it as well as my friend, I certainly tried my best with this story and I just hope I did okay with it.**

**Ciao! **


End file.
